The rapid development of digital imaging devices and images for medical use has led to the conversion of image diagnosis from conventional hard-readable films such as photographic films to soft-readable films such as displays, and the photographic films have been replaced with medical displays as a main tool for image diagnosis. As a special display in the medical field, a medical display is required to satisfy the requirements of displays for stability, in addition to the general performance of general displays, such as high brightness, high contrast, high resolution, large size and high grayscale etc. The stability may comprise consistency and integrity. The consistency of the display requires that the same image on the display has the same display quality, such as brightness, grayscale, and contrast etc. when the medical display is used in different periods. The integrity of the display refers to that the same image displayed at workstations at different places has completely the same brightness, grayscale, contrast, etc. In order to achieve the above performance, the medical display needs to have a Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM) correction function and a brightness stability automatic control function.
In order to realize the brightness stability automatic control function of the medical display, a brightness stability control apparatus may be mounted in the display, and the brightness stability control apparatus mainly comprises a brightness sensor and a backlight stability control module. After the brightness sensor detects that a brightness value of the display does not satisfy a standard brightness value preset for the brightness sensor, the backlight stability control module performs an adjustment operation to adjust the brightness of the display according to a difference between the detected brightness value and the preset standard brightness value. For example, after a medical liquid crystal display with a light-emitting diode as a backlight source operates for a long time, brightness characteristics of the light-emitting diode may change. After a brightness value detected by the brightness sensor is less than a standard brightness value preset for the brightness sensor, the backlight stability control module may perform an adjustment operation to increase the brightness of the light-emitting diode.
Although the brightness of the display is adjusted under control of the backlight stability control module, the brightness value detected by the brightness sensor is inaccurate, and thus the brightness of the display adjusted by the backlight stability control module still does not satisfy the standard brightness preset for the display. Therefore, the display cannot maintain stable display performance during long-term use.